A Slow Day in the Library
by XxJessicaxX
Summary: I realized the stranger did not come to the library for a book... but for my panties. E/B of course. From Bella's POV **LEMONS** First fanfic, be honest :D UPDATED 4/29/09
1. A Slow Day in the Library

**A/N: Ok this is my first fic, so be nice :D It's OOC, especially for Edward and rated M for a reason, people. Lemons galore! Combines my favorite things in the world... books, and a sexy vampire. Yummy ^.^ **

**OMG Thanks to all the hits I got.. over 2700 in just a week!!! I feel so popular and lubbed. *tears* If I get more _reviews, _however, I think I might just do an EPOV or a sequel, mmk? It's all about what you want :)  
**

**Features a Dirty Talking Edward and a submissive Bella. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, otherwise I would be able to pay for college instead of looking for scholarships... jeeze.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Usually I love slow days in libraries. No one is around and my volunteer job turns into an all-you-can-read relaxing environment where I can indulge in pantie-wetting romances and enthralling adventures. Today is slow, but I have a job to do.

My name is Isabella, Bella for short. My name may mean beauty, but I am at most.. plain. I have a heart shaped face, boring brown eyes and brown hair and I think my mom got the boobs of the family. I just graduated high school and have never been kissed, let alone experienced anything close to my erotic fantasies.

I live with my father in Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in the continental U.S. It was perfect for a library because every day seemed like the perfect day to curl up with a good smutty book and a hot cup of cocoa.

I'm in a bind. Sometimes I dread sex, fearing that it will hurt too much, or I won't be good at it. Other times I just want to get it over with. And still other times I wake up in the middle of the night panting and frustrated with my hand in my panties. So I guess it's good I took this job to get my mind off of it. Being surrounded by juicy romances doesn't help much though.

I sighed and once again pushed a tendril of my hair out of my face. I was currently shelving books in alphabetical order, but I was also in the R section, and all I wanted to do was pop open a Nora Roberts book I'd just seen at the bottom of my stack.

I felt my black pencil line skirt ride up a little as I step up on the stool to shelve the tempting book. At that moment, I wished I could've just worn jeans, but my boss said I had to, "look professional, not like a teenager." Dumbass, I _am _a teenager!

I heard a tinkling noise suddenly which signaled that a new customer was coming in. I sighed once again; I did not want to be interrupted. Frustrated, I called out.

"Hello, is there something you need?"

No reply. Probably some haughty college student cramming for exams, I thought. I shrugged and went back to work, my fingers itching to pull out that book.

Out of nowhere, I am ripped around and slammed against the bookshelf so hard that the books I had just finished putting away rained down around me.

"What the-?"

I got nothing but a glimpse of bright topaz gold eyes, bronze hair and a devilish smirk before delectable lips devoured mine in a kiss so searing hot and demanding that my knees went weak. This wasn't how I had imagined my first kiss, but somehow, it was better. _Much _better.

Smooth cold hands slid up the back of my thighs towards my ass and my hips are suddenly jerked forward. A cool tongue slid roughly into my mouth and I was responding as wanton as the heroines in my books do. I didn't know this man, but I didn't care. I wanted him. I wanted him so fucking badly at that moment, I was already wet.

He jerked my legs apart and pressed a knee at my center. I couldn't breathe so I pulled away slightly, but his lips only went to the hollow beneath my ear where he nipped me. I felt a sharp sting, but I moaned out of pleasure.

His lips were at my clavicle, his hands were at my ass, kneading the flesh there just under my lacy blue panties. At that moment I was thankful that my mom had always told me to go out in public wearing clean matching underwear because you never know what might happen.

Then his fingers slipped between my folds and I moaned at the contact. I was so hot and ready for him already. He started stroking my clit under my panties roughly. I was panting and biting my lip so hard I was surprised it didn't bleed.

The man (what was his name?) unbuttoned my blouse with his teeth. It was completely erotic as I watched him and felt him push me harder against the shelf. I felt something hard at my stomach; he was enjoying this too.

He pulled one of his hands from my ass and I whimpered at the loss of contact, but that didn't last long as that hand traveled up my ribcage to my breasts. I was dying for him to touch me. My nipples were already standing up at attention for him. He popped open my bra that's snap was in the front and impatiently pushed the cups aside.

My breasts bounced from their sudden release. He licked his swollen lips and dove in for my nipples, biting and licking and swirling around them with his delectable mouth. I felt them harden even more and I brought my hands that were once resting on his hips up to grab his bronze locks as yet another moan escaped me.

He jerked one of my legs up around his hip and slammed into me again. My skirt ripped but I didn't care. I wanted him closer. I felt his erection push against my center and threw my head back, breathy pants escaping my lips.

My leg suddenly dropped; my lacy panties disappeared. I felt my eyes widen as I watched him take a small break from my breasts to inhale my soaked panties. His tongue darted out to taste them.

"Mmm.. So fucking good. You taste like cinnamon."

He dropped to his knees and yanked that same leg over one of his shoulders. I realized that my dripping wet center was on full display for him and I bit my lip and closed my eyes in anticipation. I wanted to feel his talented lips on my lower ones so badly that I actually seemed to pulse with need. My fluids were now leaking down my thighs but at this point I had lost any hope of caring.

I heard him inhale and I realized that my arousal was potent enough that even I could smell it. Was this what sex smelled like? The melody of his voice flowed up to me.

"So pretty and innocent, like the first rose of spring. I've got to taste you!"

And he delved right in. The cool pad of his tongue slid up my seam and pushed inside of me, swirling around my clit. I screamed and thrashed from side to side under his assault. He brought up his other arm and held my hips to the book case as he picked up the pace, plunging his tongue into me over and over. I felt my stomach tighten and it seemed like I was looking for something. I wanted it to end, but I never wanted him to stop.

By now I didn't care that someone might hear my moans and screams. I didn't care that I didn't know this man's name. I didn't care that I was supposed to be working or that the books on the floor were having their pages bent. I didn't care about any of it as long as this man did not stop this exquisite torture.

Suddenly, he slid his middle digit inside of me, pumping in time with his tongue, faster and faster until I was panting and whimpering, incoherent profanities I would never be caught dead speaking in front of my parents streaming from my lips, my hands fisted in his hair. It became too much and I screamed at the top of my lungs, fireworks flying under my eyelids.

"Fuck.. yes, yes, oh God, please, fuck!"

This man was unreal. As I came down from my high, he released my leg from over his shoulder and stood up, a smirk pasted on his glistening lips. His nostrils were flared as if he was still taking in my scent. He looked like the cat that ate the canary. I almost wanted to look for the telltale feather sticking out from his mouth.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself, my little pet?"

It was all I could do to nod.

"Good, because I enjoy fucking you with my tongue."

To prove his point, he made a show of licking his glistening fingers clean. I almost came again just watching him.

My limbs felt like rubber, I almost collapsed. Noticing this, the man shook his head.

"Tut, tut. I'm not finished with you just yet, young lady."

His tone was superior and dominant, and the gleam in his eye promised more pleasure to come. My thighs were now dripping for him as I bit my lip again.

He stepped forward to me again, less than an inch away.

"You're in a need of a bit of education, my love. Have you ever seen a man naked before?"

I shook my head, my cheeks burning in embarrassment at my lack of experience. Previously before this, I had been rather proud to be a virgin in a country full of pregnant teenagers, but now I wasn't so sure.

"Thought as much. I want you to undress me."

My hands traveled to the buttons on his olive green button-down shirt. I slowly pried them open one at a time, trying to not look like a fool and fumble around. Once the shirt was undone, I slid it off his broad pale shoulders to the ground. His chest was perfection, his abs were just the right size. He had a trim waist as well; he was the epitome of a romance novel model. I was pleased that the only hair on his whole chest and stomach was the tiny bronze trail leading down from his navel to disappear under his tented black slacks.

Gaining sudden confidence, I leaned forward to lick and suck on his neck, my hands roaming his chest and rigid abs. The further south I went, his breaths became shallower. I licked and sucked at his nipples as he had done to me, my blouse and bra falling from my shoulders as I went. His hands were gripping my hips, anchoring him to me.

My hands fell to his waistband and he nodded, indicating for me to remove his pants. Eagerly I unbuckled his black leather belt, unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, surprised at my own dexterity. I pulled them down over his black boxer-briefs. His erection sprang up more once it was freed from its confines.

I licked my lips in anticipation; he was huge! I wanted to taste him, lick him from tip to base like a popsicle. I smiled at the image in my head and pulled the briefs down, sliding to my knees. Before today, I hadn't even kissed a guy, now I was eagerly anticipating giving a total stranger head. What was wrong with me?

"Wrap your lips around me and cup my boys," he demanded in a low tone. His gold eyes were almost black and his lips were parted. He was Adonis and he was mine.

I did as he said and slid my mouth over his broad head. I went as far as I could until he touched the back of my throat. On instinct, I pumped with my hand what I couldn't fit into my mouth and squeezed and kneaded his sac with my other hand. I was worshiping him.

Obviously I did something right, because his breaths came shallower and he was sucking air in his teeth, his hands fisting in my hair and his hips pumping in time with my ministrations.

"Fuck, you're better than I thought. Yes… come on, tighter! There's a good girl. I want to cum in that hot wet cavern of yours… I can't wait to be inside your tight little pussy… shit."

He came in my throat and I swallowed it all up, trying not to gag from the sensation. He tasted sweet and spicy at the same time. He jerked me to my feet again. I was already wet again from watching his reactions.

"You've been a naughty girl. Where did you learn that? From your books?"

I nodded once more. I don't think I could have talked even if I wanted to at that moment, I was so embarrassed.

"Tut, tut. Guess I will have to punish you then, wont I?"

I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion before he jerked me around to face the bookshelf. I quickly grabbed on to the shelf to steady myself; I wasn't very steady in heels.

He lifted my skirt so that my ass was bare for the whole world to see if they so chose to. I felt my cheeks flame in embarrassment. I was about to say something, a protest maybe, when I felt a hand suddenly slap my ass hard enough to cause me to cry out in both surprised pain and pleasure. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut.

"You like that, don't you?" The man with the bronze hair growled in my ear. All I could do was nod before I felt the same punishment delivered to the other cheek. This happened a couple of times and I started to whimper. A couple of those slaps connected with my pussy which was unjustly leaking again down my thighs.

He jerked me around once more to face him.

"Are you ready for me?"

As he spoke, he wrapped my legs around my waist and placed himself at my center, his head nudging my clitoris just enough to make me hiss in pleasure. I was completely off the ground, only supported by this incredible man.

He was hesitating for some reason.

"Say what you want, I want to hear you scream it as I bury my cock in this hot wet pussy of yours," he hissed in my ear as he brushed my opening with his weapon of choice once more. It was all I could do to comply.

"Do it! Oh, God, please now, I want you inside me right NOW!"

At that moment I was glad to be on birth control for my skin complexion, but this seemed as good a reason for it as any. That was the most coherent thing I said during the whole exchange.

The floor was littered in books, some lying open on their spines, the pages bent. My beloved books were being tortured, but I was hell-bent on having this man inside of me.

"Was that so hard?" he purred in my ear before nipping it.

I gripped his shoulders tightly as he plunged into me in one swift move, my back once again hitting the bookcase. He waited for me to adjust to his size. The pain was not as bad I anticipated for my first time. Soon I only felt a dull ache so I slid my hips forward to make him continue.

He bent forward and captured my lips in a fiery kiss once more as his hips started moving. His tongue was thrusting in time with his cock and I was panting once more. I could taste myself on him, and knew he could do the same.

My hair had long since come down from it's bun and I had no idea where my panties had went but the only thing I cared about was the hard erection sheathed inside of me. My world revolved around it.

The only sounds you could hear in the whole library were skin slapping against skin and our breathy moans.

His hands were everywhere once more, sliding up and down my chest, gripping my ass as he plunged into me, sliding down to play with my clit. I kept my hands on his ass, urging him on to go deeper.

"So fucking tight and warm! I can feel my balls slapping against your sweet little ass… you're mine!"

I had imagined my first time to be sweet and gentle, maybe under the stars or in my room with soft music and candle light. But this.. this demanding man was putting me over edge with just his voice. His dominating presence fueled my own suppressed desire. There would be time for sweetness later, this was what I needed now. Hard, fast, and rough. My heels were digging in his back; I had never actually removed my shoes.

I felt the pleasure build once more, and he seemed to as well because he suddenly yanked one of my legs up higher for a deeper angle and picked up the pace.

Then he did something I would never forget. He reached forward and yanked my hair at the back of my head at the scalp. I went over the edge, screaming incoherently in euphoria all the way down. It was sweet rapture, I didn't even know that I liked my hair being pulled, but _he_ did.

"Jesus… ah, ah, fuck, Oh my God…"

He came soon after, grunting and breathing hard. He bit me on the shoulder, not hard enough to break skin, but at this point, I would not have cared if he had. Our bodies were slick with sweat, our lips were bruised from each other's assault.

My legs slipped to the floor from around his hips. They felt like jelly; I knew I would be sore for the rest of the week. My face burning at the thought of what we just did, I gathered my clothes to pull them back on and adjusted my skirt. Something was missing…

I asked him if there was anything I could get checked out for him.

Eyeing the apex of my thighs pointedly, and with a smirk on his handsome face, he murmured, "Nope, I've already checked out what I wanted."

He held up the blue panties I was missing and raised an eyebrow. He pointedly inhaled the scent of them then tucked them into a pocket.

"My name is Edward, by the way," was his exit line as he strutted out the library, whistling.

Bewildered, I went back to shelving the books that littered the floor, my hair still in disarray. It was the only hint besides the aroma of sex and my ripped skirt that I had just lost my virginity to a complete stranger by the name of Edward… who didn't come to the library for a book… but for my panties.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! My first fanfic/Lemon! **

** Since this story is already pretty popular and I am already getting so many story alerts and author alerts and what not, I think I might do a sequel or another version of this story in Edward's p.o.v or just perhaps another story similar to this one... but at a pool. **

**Tell me what you think!!!**** I've been reading fanfiction for years and this is my first story... so be honest.**** :P REVIEW :)  
**


	2. Adventures at the Local Pool

**A/N: So.. I realize that I haven't updated any of my stories in a VERY long time... So, I wanted to start by saying sorry. . I've been so busy lately with the end of my senior year coming up and starting college at Virginia Tech (I'M A HOKIE!!!) in the fall and my aunt having her first baby and moving to a new house... Bleh. **

**Anyway.. here are further adventures of our beloved couple.**

**Features a Dominant Edward and Submissive Bella... but Bella gets a little bold herself :D**

* * *

Today was an abnormal day in Forks, Washington. Well, the overcast was typical, but it was unusually warm, and it had yet to rain. I decided to take advantage on this momentous occasion to celebrate my graduation and completion of volunteer hours at the library for college…

With the local pool.

I am usually completely clumsy; I can't walk on a flat surface to save my life. I have managed to trip over the smallest pebble… but when it comes to water, I can survive. So, I packed a small bag to include sun block (even with an over cast you can still burn) a long towel, my Ipod, my battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_, and my dark blue bikini that I got on sale a few summers back.

I drove to the pool in eager anticipation, my mind once again wandering to… Him. For the past month or so my mind was always on him. His body, his face, his voice, his feel… everything about him drew me to him like a beacon.

He was in my dreams at night, taking me in every way possible. My mind had never been so dirty. My nights were filled with erotic images of my writhing under him on my bed, in a shower, possibly even in a pool like this one…

Blushing at the memories of my most recent dream involving silk ties and a blindfold, I got out of my truck and went inside the ladies' locker room to change and lock up my clothes.

With my towel wrapped around my waist and my bag in hand, I looked around for an empty lounge chair. I had planned on getting a little reading time.

The pool was packed; there were screaming kids everywhere playing with their families and whacking each other with noodles and water wings. I had finally found a chair and was currently sun (kinda) bathing with my ear buds in my ears and my book in front of me, my ankles crossed in the air.

I was trying to get a bit of sun… but I doubted it would work. My dark blue bikini made me look pale in comparison. Kids were still at play around me; I had planned on waiting until Adult Swim before I got in the pool.

I felt my eyelids get heavy and knew it wouldn't do to fall asleep at a pool… knowing my luck I would roll over and fall into the pool. The words were blurring on the page.

I sighed and pulled my ear buds from my ears. I stood up and stretched, straightening my bikini in the process. My eyes were caught on something shiny from across the pool. I shaded my eyes and squinted to see what it was that had caught my eye… my breath hitched and my heart started beating a mile a second…

It was _him. _

Edward… the man in my dreams… or should I say _fantasies_…

It suddenly became hard to breathe, let alone stand up. My knees were weak. I didn't know if I wanted him to notice me or stay oblivious of my presence. I wasn't sure if I could face him again…

It was supposed to be a fluke, what had happened in the library, but he was here right now, at this very moment, standing on the other side of the pool.

I couldn't see him all that well close up, but I could imagine what he looked like…

Bronze hair in complete disarray, topaz eyes hidden behind dark aviators, water sliding sensually down his perfectly defined torso to disappear under his dark green swim trunks that were riding almost dangerously low on his hips…

I shivered at the thought.

He must have noticed I was staring at him for a delicious smirk spread across his devilishly handsome face as he stared unabashedly back at me.

My breath hitched once more as I watched his lips curl from afar… remembering just exactly where those lips had been on my body.

I felt myself getting wet and I hadn't even gotten in the pool yet…

My eyes became unfocused as I started getting lost in another fantasy of mine, this one involving this very pool… My back was against the wall and my legs were wrapped around his hips as he pumped vigorously in and out of me as I raked my nails across his strong back, my head thrown back and my eyes squeezed tightly shut in complete ecstasy.

I looked up once more and noticed his eyes were still trained on me, his head cocked to the side like a puppy in thought and a small smirk still playing across his lips. An unseen force pulled me towards the pool as his face broke out into a heart-breaking smile.

I didn't break eye contact as I slowly lowered myself into the deep end of the pool. I turned around and clutched the side of the pool as kids played and splashed around me, oblivious to the pure adrenaline and lust that was pulsing through my veins…

I glanced over my shoulder and felt a sharp twinge of disappointment as I noticed that he had vanished. My mind started to berate myself as I debated whether or not to get back out of the pool…

Stupid me. Why would he of all people spare a glance for me when he could have any other scantily clad beauty in this pool just as easily?

What happened at the library surely was a fluke. He probably didn't even know my name. The only reason _I _knew _his _was because he had mentioned it as he casually left me quivering in his wake...

Still, his eyes haunted my dreams each night.

Feeling foolish, I decided to give up and get out of the pool anyway. I moved to do just that, but was caught off guard as I felt the unmistakable sensation of lips lightly caressing my calf, sliding slowly, ever so slowly, up the back of my leg, my knee, my thigh, my ass, my hip, my back, my shoulder, then finally to the sweetest spot just behind my ear where those lips nipped me sharply.

I felt myself pulled back against a very hard, very _masculine _body. My breath hitched as I felt heat spread through my body that had nothing to do with the weather but _everything _to do with the being pressed against me.

He whispered a single question into my ear, but the way he made it sound it was as if those words were made to come from his lips alone.

"Miss me…?"

His hands gripped my hips firmly as I felt him press his arousal against the small of my back and nip me once more, but this time on my shoulder… and oh so possessively.

Having made up my mind, I went to turn around so I could finally see with my own two eyes that he was real… but he pressed himself _further _against me, preventing much movement.

"Don't turn around… not just yet," he growled lowly into my ear. I felt a little put out but I tried not to show it. My mind went blank as his hands started to freely roam my body, slowly, sensually, with feather light touches that had me yearning for more.

Biting my lip and desperately trying to control my breathing, I whispered, "How did you find me? What… what are you doing here?"

He chuckled huskily into my ear; I could hear the smirk in his voice, "I have my ways…" and began to place small kisses along the nape of my neck, murmuring against the skin there, "What does it look like I am doing? Soon I will be working to bring you to ecstasy…"

I shivered in absolute anticipation and bit my lip once more, closing my eyes as his hands started to roam my body more firmly, one sliding up towards my breast, the other venturing south over my bikini bottoms, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

I was his with a jolt of pure lust as his fingers slid over my nether lips, stroking and teasing me gently, while his other hand was busy tracing small patterns at the bottom edge of my bikini top, so close, yet so far away from where I wanted him most…

I ached to feel more of him, craved it like the sweetest chocolate ever to touch my tongue… I pressed myself fully against his arousal and was rewarded when he hissed in my ear.

"Tut, tut… It won't do well to tease if you can't deal with the… _repercussions_…" he growled seductively in my ear. He punished me for my teasing by suddenly pulling the crotch of my bottoms aside and sliding a finger between my lower lips, swirling and grazing my clit sensually, teasingly.

I was wet from the water, but I was completely soaked from him…

I closed my eyes and threw my head back against his shoulder, my jaw slack as I panted. Children were still playing around us… Marco-Polo, Tag, Hide-and-Seek… and my living fantasy was playing with me.

He grazes my shoulder with his teeth and slipped a finger inside of me, stroking softly. Up above, he finally relented and slid a hand underneath one of my bikini top's cups. He began by gently running his thumb back and forth against my nipple, just tiny soft little brushes that were making me insane with want. This was a completely different Edward from the one that visited in my dreams at night and I didn't know which was better..

But I was pretty sure at this point reality would beat out any memory… At this point I could care less… Edward was here _now _in the flesh and at the moment he was fully palming my breasts and twirling and pinching my clit until I felt my limbs shake underwater.

Kids were still screaming and laughing around us, whacking each other with their water wings and noodles but I was completely oblivious to them. His ministrations were so gentle but his next words were anything but…

"Does it turn you on to know that I am finger-fucking you in front of all these children?" he hissed in my ear. I felt my nipples tighten and my center grow considerably warmer due to his words. He started pumping his finger inside of me, twirling at different angles until I was panting erratically, biting my lip to suppress my moans.

He suddenly added a finger down below, stretching me, but hitting just the right spot as he stroked me gently. The combination of his harsh words and his soft strokes were wreaking havoc on my senses. I didn't know what to think; my mind was blank with pure sensation and lust.

He took me by surprise as his strokes suddenly grew a bit rougher… he began rubbing my clit roughly with his thumb and pumping his fingers in and out of me, his other hand still brushing and teasing my nipples until I whimpered his name.

I felt him grow even harder against my ass, so I once again ground my hips back against his and was rewarded when he hissed in pleasure.

"Naughty little girl…" he growled directly into my ear, pushing his hard shaft against my ass once more, leaving no space between us. "I can't tell if you are wet from _me_ or the pool…" he whispered, his lips grazing the sensitive lobe sensually.

I panted back breathlessly, "You… always from you. I'm wet by just _thinking _of you…"

I must have pleased him, because he nipped me possessively on the side of my neck, then inconspicuously gave it a long lick. I shuddered in pleasure as he muttered, "Mm… you taste just as good as I remember… but I wonder…"

I then felt myself roughly spun around to face him, my back slamming into the tiled wall behind me. I finally got to see what my mind already knew: bronze hair plastered wetly to his forehead, golden eyes blinking owlishly from behind a thick dark fringe of copper toned eyelashes, a strong nose set above a wide sensuous mouth that was currently curled in a delicious smirk.

He was so close… I could see the individual flecks in his brilliant topaz eyes. He leaned forward and kissed his way down from just behind my ear to my collar bones, past my cleavage which was currently heaving with each breath I took, disappearing underneath the water to make his way down my torso, pausing only to swirl his tongue around my navel before venturing further south still…

I clung desperately to the edge of the pool, glancing around frantically to make sure no once was paying any attention. My perusal was cut short, however as all thought was wiped clean from my head as I felt him jerk the crotch of my bottoms aside once more and slowly lay kisses against my hot, throbbing center. He ran his tongue along my exposed lip, sucking and pulling at it like a newborn babe. His tongue was torturously light against me, barely touching, always teasing, leaving me aching for more.

I pulled my dark sunglasses down. I was trying so hard to keep quiet, always chewing my lip to muffle my moans, my hands griping the side of the pool so tightly that my knuckles were white and straining with effort. My breath hitched as I felt him pause only to grip my thighs firmly and pull them over his shoulders to where I was sitting on them, my legs spread wide as he continued his exquisite assault.

He suddenly pulled my bottoms aside completely, giving me a long, slow, firm lick. I shivered as my legs shook in pleasure, tossing my face back towards the overcast sun, my mouth agape as I panted erratically. He twirled his tongue around my clit, teasing and coaxing it to life. I bit my lip hard, my limbs shaking uncontrollably.

He thrust a finger inside of me, twisting and curling and hitting all the right spots. He was far too talented at this… I was putty in his capable hands. I was writhing against the side of the pool, my eyes slammed shut and my lips pressed firmly together in an effort to contain my desperate moans.

Edward had far too much power at me.

The pressure in my lower abdomen was building… I was achy and shaky all over, desperate for release. I was so close.

All of a sudden he hit a particular spot and the coil in my stomach sprang free, releasing wave upon wave of pure pleasure as I twitched, trying to control my bucking hips as I let out a silent scream. I saw stars behind my eyelids and my whole body felt hot and cold at the same time.

I let go of the side of the pool, my limbs feeling too weak to hold on any longer and Edward was there, catching me. His head was finally above the water after all this time, his bronze hair now practically black from the water and his bright topaz eyes glittering in satisfaction, a smug smirk pasted on his perfectly succulent lips.

I was still panting, trying to catch my breath after the rollercoaster of pleasure I'd just endured. I finally found my voice.

"How…?" I croaked. He had been underwater for at least a few minutes without taking a single breath. His lips quirked up in a delicious half grin.

"I'm an avid swimmer, could probably hold my breath longer than most." He cocked an eyebrow at me as his eyes took on a devilishly smoldering look and his voice dropped in pitch. "Besides… everyone is too absorbed in their own insignificant worlds to notice you getting off at the edge of the pool…"

I pulled my lip between my teeth and bit down, blushing to my roots. His voice alone could send me to heaven. It was smooth, deep but not overly so, and it seemed to caress me just as much as his hands did.

His eyes took on a dangerous light as he leaned forward and growled lowly into my ear, "You drive me fucking wild when you do that, love…" Edward nipped me possessively behind my ear and my knees instantly went weak. His hands had begun roaming once more and he was treading water against me, pinning me to the wall with his toned body.

He wrapped his strong hands around my ass and pressed his hardened member against my hot center roughly, sliding it along my seam. I instinctively wrapped my arms and legs around him, pressing my breasts flush against his chest.

I had never gone so far with any guy as I had with him; he had spoiled me for other men. I felt wanton and free… careless.

I swore softly, aching and craving him. I just wanted him so badly…

"Do you want my cock inside of you? Do you want me to fuck you against the wall in front of all these children?" he demanded harshly, giving my neck a long yet discreet lick. It was so wrong, so forbidden… yet too tempting to ignore.

His touch was simply too addicting. I found I could deny this man nothing so instead of answering, I boldly slipped my hand between us and into his swim trunks, sliding my it down his treasure trail to his hardened member where I grasped him firmly. I gave him a slow, long pump, swirling my thumb over his engorged head, all the while staring directly into his brilliant eyes and pulling my bottom lip from between my teeth.

I watched in smug satisfaction as he shuddered in pleasure. I was glad to have such an effect on him. He wasn't the only one who could tease…

Boosted by my newfound confidence, I leaned forward and hissed my response into his ear, "Do you want to be inside of me? Do you want to feel my hot, silky sheath sucking you dry as you fuck me hard against this wall?"

With that, I smirked as I pulled him forward to slide along my seam, the only barrier between us now being my bikini bottoms. I could feel every inch of him and I shuddered at the thought.

His eyes hooded and his lips parted, he took back control; he smoothly untied one of the strings on my hops and pulled my bottoms to the side where they were hanging off from me from my other hip. He pressed himself flush against me, hot, throbbing, and deliciously _male. _

I blushed as I realized that I was completely exposed to anyone who may have been swimming underneath the surface, but I didn't care as I felt myself start to pulse with my desire and I knew that I had to have him inside of me, children be damned.

I began whimpering and pleading almost pathetically, begging for relief. Pure lust was coursing through my veins and he was doing nothing to sate it…

He pressed his head inside of me just a tiny bit, just enough to tease as his jaw tightened with restraint. His bright topaz eyes grew increasingly dark.

"Say it," he hissed into my ear, his breath strangely cool against my hot skin, "Say it... out loud… Say it!" Edward nipped me right behind my ear, sharp and delectably possessive.

My knees went weak and my body started shaking in anticipation. "I want… I want…" I couldn't seem to form the words. Each time I started and faltered, I felt my face grow brighter.

What was wrong with me? At the library I let a total stranger take me against the bookshelf without a second thought... now I couldn't even tell the same man that I wanted him to do it again.

Of course I wanted him, but voicing it now in front of all these people seemed wanton, taboo… especially considering our current location.

Suddenly, I grew calm and none of that mattered. I leaned forward to murmur huskily in his ear, "I want you to fuck me against the wall in front of all these naïve and innocent little children and their mommies and daddies… I want it all!"

I in turn nipped his ear as well, boldly claiming him as mine as I boldly pulled him forward more inside of me by his rather endowed shaft. I shuddered as he stretched me further. I had forgotten about his size… he dwarfed me in comparison.

Finally buckling, he surged forward suddenly and filled me to the hilt. My eyes popped open at the sudden impact and I let out a low moan. I bit my lip from crying out any further.

Ever the gentleman, he waited for me to adjust once more. "Are you alright?" he asked, a sinful half smile curling one side of his mouth.

I nodded and grinding my hips against him so he would continue. His face lit up in a devilish smirk and he looked at me from underneath a dark fringe of lashes. He pulled out almost to the tip and surged forward once more to the base.

I gasped and moaned quietly, clutching him to me desperately and running my nails down his slick back. He started a steady pace and soon the water was sloshing around us enthusiastically, kids still whacking each other with their noodles and squealing as they chased each other around the pool.

Ignorance is bliss… but the sensations he was evoking within me was beyond pure rapture.

Soon I was panting and writhing erratically as he pounded into me, his face screwed up in ecstasy as my hot, silky sheath sucked him for all he was worth. The water was nice and cool around us but our bodies were slick with sweat… at least _my_ sweat. This guy in all his perfection seemed to have me writhing against him without even breaking a sweat of his own…

Hot beads of exertion rolled down my face as I watched his beautiful face contort with his impeding release. I realized I was close as well as my limbs started to quake around him and I started to chant his name, growing steadily louder as he picked up the pace, suddenly hitting all the right places with each and every thrust.

"Edward, Edward… Oh God, right _there…_mmm!" His name was a prayer on my lips. Abruptly, he hit my sweet spot hard and rough and pulled my hair roughly at the roots as to give him access to my neck where he nipped me sharply behind the ear. The combination was too much and I was gone.

I was in complete bliss as I screamed my release into his shoulder blade, my voice muffled by the kids screaming and laughing as well as the strong shoulder that my face was buried into.

It was like spring rain cleansing the earth, a glass of sweet iced tea on a hot summer day, the first day of summer vacation, reading a good book in front of a cozy fire in the winter… it was complete unadultered bliss in every way possible.

I say sparks behind my eyelids as he released inside of me as well, filling me completely with his essence. As our breathing slowed and he retied my bikini bottoms after he slipped out of me, he looked at me with a smug smirk plastered on his full, wide lips and whispered huskily, "So… you _cum _here often?"

I just twined my fingers into his hair and threw my head back, laughing without a single care in the world.


End file.
